War breaks the lock
by Nexanda
Summary: 'I remember everything, and no matter what... I still yet to have an answer to this question... Why did you have to leave and spread and spread your wings' UkxAmerica,Sad story. I MIGHT write for Alfred's side if  asked for it.


Author's note: Hey everyone! OMG Hetalia? I know right! It's my newest fandom for a while now and I had this idea stuck in my mind for AGES so I thought I would finally get it down and what not ^^ slight gore but not a lot at the end. It's based on the revolutionary war~

Episode 20, EnglandxAmerica/USxUk/AlfredxArthur.

Enjoy~

I can remember everything clearly. July the 4th. That's your birthday too if I remember correctly. I should know, after all I was the one who raised you. It was raining heavily making the battle field muddy and unclean. Just like my hands which were unclean from the blood that I spilled from your men in many different places. I shot them to try and keep you pinned down in your cage, to try and stop you from leaving me. I sounded selfish but wasn't I allowed to be selfish once in a while? I was scared and I didn't want you to leave me. I didn't want you to spread your wings.

People called it the revolutionary war. The war where you gained your independence from me. Eight long pain filled years it took me to realise that I was going to lose you no matter what.

On the 4th of July we stood there in silence, staring at one another. Your gun was raised at me trying and willing to try and shoot me down. Shoot down the lock that kept you inside your cage. You started off with;

"Hey, England. . ." You sounded so hesitant were you really sure that at that time that you were willing to leave me? "I want my freedom after all." That's all you ever talked during those eight years. "I'm not a child anymore" You continued. "Nor, am I your little brother" But Amer- no. Alfred. You are my little brother to me. You are the closest I have ever been to anyone in my whole life! Couldn't you see? I wasn't the old, cynical and vile man I was. You taught me how to enjoy life and like you would say. You taught me how to kick back and relax. "Now. . . I AM seceding you!" Seceding? I didn't think so! I was the mighty Britannia! Anger started to fill me but I could see the determination in your dark, dull blue eyes. Your teeth were mashed together but you where shaking. I could not tell and still cannot tell if it was from your emotions or from the coldness from the rain seeping through your clothes. I stared back with a blank look.

I didn't want you to be free. I didn't want to be alone again. I then lunged being unable to control my body. You were taken back I could tell this because you almost dropped your gun but where were staring back at me with a look saying that I was crazy. . . I probably was at this stage. As I lunged I yelled "I won't allow-" But I was cut off by the sound of our gun colliding against one another. In all those eight years we were at war with one another this was the closest I was able to get to you. It was defiantly cold as I could see little white puffs of carbon dioxide coming from your mouth. And as the metal scraped against one another sparks started to fly in all directions. I was lucky to overpower you at that moment and was able to lift your gun out of your icy, cold hands where is landed behind me somewhere in the muddy battlefield.

I was panting from exhaustion from the past eight years of war. It had really taken a toll on my body. You could probably see my pale skin, and my skinny hands. That was because I hadn't eaten for a few days. The top of my gun was directed straight at your face, yet your face did not falter from the stern look you where giving me.

I then muttered "Your incompetence is outstanding, you git" It was hard not to sound angry. After all you where flying in your small cage. One of the few men behind you yelled. "F-Fire!" And then that instant later all of their guns were pointed at me. There was no point to trying shoot behind me because all of my men where kill by you. Once again I was standing alone while you had backup to help you... you always wanted back up because all you ever wanted was to be a hero.

Then why couldn't you be my hero?

Then your face changed to a disbelieving and took one step back. You thought I had the nerve to shoot and kill my own baby brother?... You truly where a idiot if that was what you thought. I lowered my gun and my face softened. "There... There is no way I could fire... Fool" I muttered and collapsed to my knees. A hand dived to my face as I wept pathetically. Thankfully I thought that you couldn't see my salty tears thought the heavy down pour of rain. "D-Dammit!" I first cursed knowing I had just giving up to you and letting you succeed me. "Why?" I cursed next.

Why did you have to leave me?

Why did you have to go?

Why did you have to break the lock and leave me here while you fly free?

I didn't understand any of it "Shit!" my boss wouldn't be happy with me. I won't be happy. Couldn't you see that back then? You are my happiness. The only time that I smile is when I'm eith thinking of you or with you.

"England..." You continued to look down at me like I was some helpless child. To me, not long ago, you were a helpless new land. "...you where so big back then" When? Back when you where just a child? Your men dropped their guns as then no longer saw me as a threat to you. But their faces did not smile as they have won this long war. Their faced only looked sad as they knew that their nation was parting from the other nation that was so big in their life. Their turned away the fight knowing there was no longer a threat from the fallen Britannia. But you still stood there looking down at me. Then thought the heavy downpour I could hear your footsteps walking away and then behind me and picking up your gun. Then you turned back to me and what you did next shock me to the core in every way possible. I couldn't think you could do such a thing to me.

But you shot me right in the heart...

...I could feel the red devil liquid soak into the rain, tears and clothes and then on to my hands. I started to feel light headed and dizzy "W-What?... Why?" I asked because it didn't make any sense to me. I still don't understand it now! My breathing got heavier as I started to lose consciousness.

"Now you know... how if felt—" I was then cut off due to me blacking out from everything. The stress, emotions and anything else.

But when I try and speak to you about it... you avoid it.

"What did you want me to learn Alfred?"


End file.
